Springs
by EthanOBoss
Summary: A group of teenagers carelessly venture into an abandoned Fazbear Fright. They later find themselves in a tangle of murders, animatronics, and secrets buried for decades.
1. Prologue

Springs

By:Ethan Hickman

Prologue

"Come on!" said Samuel, "The place is abandoned, no one will be there. It will be fun!" he said. "I'm not sure…" said Jack, "It could be dangerous, the place almost caught on fire a few days ago. I also hear they still got a security guard watching the place." says Jack. "Listen Jack. You are going to get nowhere in life if you act like this. Sometimes you just have to live a little." says Sam. "But…." Jack tries to say before he is interrupted, "No buts! We are going and that's final! Are you coming or are you not?" asks Sam. "Well….Fine, but if anything happens don't say I didn't warn you." Admits Jack. "Great! I'll tell everyone." Says Sam excitedly. Jack and Sam have been friends since the third grade. Jack has always been known to be kind of a wimp. But that never really bothered Sam, he would always drag him into his crazy ordeals whether they be for better or for worse.

Sam runs back to his house and swings the door open. He runs and grabs his phone off the kitchen counter. He begins to text all of his friends to see if they will come to the abandoned attraction with him and Jack. Fazbear Fright. An old abandoned haunted house at the county fair this October. It was supposed to be opened for business but it never came to be. Something happened with acquiring the license to the Fazbear name. Rumor has it an old animatronic still walks around inside the place. Watching and waiting for someone to stumble through its doors to be it's next prey. The place is not very big, from the outside at least. The inside is a labyrinth with empty halls and 1980's memorabilia from the old Freddy's restaurants. The group of kids who are about to enter the attraction will make news history….but not the kind of history you want to make.

Sam,Jack and their friends Aidan, Brendan, and Ethan arrive at the attraction at around 11:00 PM. The building is barely standing as large chunks of wood jut out from the side of the frame. "Are you sure about this?" asks Aidan, "I mean, the building looks like it could collapse any minute." says Aidan. "Aidan, don't be a wimp." says Brendan. Jack stands there silently playing on his new 3DS he got for his birthday the year prior. "Jack! Wake up!" yells Sam. Jack gets startled and immediately puts away the console. "We need to find a way inside" says Ethan. "Alright Jack and Aidan, take the west side. The rest of us will take the east side. We'll find each other when we get inside." The two groups split off to their assigned area.

On the West Side, Jack and Aidan scan the building side, looking for any way inside. They turn over every nook and cranny but find nothing. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aidan finds a small break in the wood near the foundation of the building. "Hey Jack, I think I found something." shouts Aidan. "Look, a hole." follows up Jack. Aidan, due to his small size, is able to squeeze through the hole and into the building. When he enters the smell of rotting wood and natural gas is almost overwhelming. Posters from old Freddy's restaurants line the walls and an old foxy head with a light in one of its eyes hangs from the wall. "Is there a way for me to get in?" asks Jack through the hole. Aidan picks up a piece of piping of the floor and smashes out some of the wood blanks blocking Jack from entering. It's tough, but Jack manages to squeeze through the hole with Aidan's help. When both come to their feet they begin to explore the attraction. It's almost impossible to tell where they are going because all the halls look so strikingly similar. "Happiest Day!" reads one of the posters on the wall with a child's drawing of what looks to be posters scatter the walls. "Jeez, this place gives me the creeps." says Jack. Before Aidan can respond to Jack's cowardliness the lights in the building shut off. "Gah! Jack I can't see!" shouts Aidan trying to catch his bearings. "Shhhh! Do you hear that?" Jack quietly says to Aidan. *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* "Yea, it sounds like….footsteps?" whispers Aidan. "Quick! Over here!" Jack says as he slides under a table. Aidan quickly follows as he too gets under the table. The thumping gets closer *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* Just as the thumping seems to be getting quieter Jack accidently knocks over a paint can. "Look what you-" Aidan is cut off by the thumping shifting and begins to move back towards the table. The thumping stops right before the table. A light quickly flashes under the table and Brendan can be seen holding it. "Guys! I found them!" The other group members come over and see Jack and Aidan crawl out from under the table. "Looks your true nature of being a chicken caught up with you Jack!" jokes Sam, "Maybe I should not have convinced you to come here. You'll probably just ruin the fun." Says Sam. "Come on Sam really? That's not very…" "Ahhhhhhh!" Aidan is cut off by the sound of Sam screaming and being dragged down the hall. Ethan immediately jumps for Sam's hand and manages to grab it just barely. "Something has my leg!" shouts Sam. "Brendan, point the light! The rest of you help me!" shouts Ethan desperately. Brendan points the light down the hall and it illuminates the creature pulling on Sam. A large yellow-green animatronic with beady red eyes and large twisted bunny ears. Blood and bodily fluid stains all over it and human remains wrapped around the animatronic endoskeleton. In terror Brendan drops the flashlight shrouding the room in loses grip of Sam and he is dragged down the hallway screaming.

"Did they go right? No, was it left?" Aidan says running down the hall with the flashlight and his friends close behind. "I think it was right. Maybe it was left? I-I dunno" says Brendan nervously. With anger Aidan snaps at Brendan. "You don't get too talk Brendan! You had one job and that was too flash the light at the thing that had Sam and you managed to screw that up! So just do us all a favor and shut up!" shouts Aidan. "I wanted to help!" Brendan shouts back, "If you would have seen what I seen you would have done the same thing!" shouts Brendan. "Oh really?" snaps Aidan, "Or are you just a pussy?" he shouts. "Stop! Both of you!" says Jack. "Do you really wanna stand here and argue or do you wanna actually try and find Sam?" lectures Jack. Aidan and Brendan nod in agreement. Ethan takes the flashlight from Aidan and begins to lead the group down the labyrinth of hallways. After a few minutes of walking the group hears banging in the walls. The banging continues for a few minutes. Then a loud shriek is heard. The banging stops. "What was that?" says Ethan. "I dunno, but the shriek sounded like Sam." says Brendan. "I….came….back." says a deep raspy voice in the distance. "I always come back." says the voice again. "Who's there?!" shouts Aidan, "Can you help us?" Aidan shouts. Ethan holds the light in the direction the voice is coming from. The large animatronic from earlier. The clicking and clacking of the spring powered endoskeleton echo in the halls. The beady eyes stare at the group with a lust for blood and it's head twitches as it could snap at any moment. The group's stomachs drop"Run!" shouts Ethan.

Author Notes: Whoa Hey! First chapter. I'm really new to writing as this is my first story so criticism is appreciated! If the characters seem a bit shallow I'll be sure to develop them more in future chapters! See Ya Later!


	2. Survival

The group runs down the hallways gasping and panting as they run faster than they ever have before. The animatronic, Springtrap, is hot on their trail. The animatronic flips old tables and throws chairs to get to his prey. The group rounds a corner and gets up close to the wall thinking they may have lost the beast. Brendan peers around the corner and sees the Springtrap stumbling down the hall with it's red glowing eyes scanning the surroundings. "You can run….but you can't hide from me." he announces. Aidan looks around the room and sees a foldable chair sitting in the corner of the room. Aidan folds the chair up and stands directly next the corner and waits. It seems almost like forever but when Springtrap rounds the corner, Aidan launches the chair on top of Springtrap's head and smashes off a large chunk of one of his ears. The animatronic stands there for a second almost confused as what has just happened, Aidan tries to hit him again but Springtrap, enraged, grabs the chair and throws back at Aidan hitting him in the head drawing blood. Aidan stumbles to get up with Springtrap lumbering towards him. Jack grabs Aidan's shoulders and begins to drag him back to the rest of the group. Jack lifts up Aidan and the other two group members grab him and run down the hall with their friend on their shoulders. The animatronic continues the pursuit but loses the group in a twist of hallways. When they are sure Springtrap is not following them anymore they find a semi-safe place to lay-low for awhile. They turn over two tables and stack chairs on top of each other to make a protective barrier between them and the monster. "Are you sure that will keep him out?" asks Brendan nervously. "No," says Ethan, "But maybe it will kinda disguise our little hiding place." he says. Jack rips a large piece of cloth off of Aidan's shirt to make a bandage around the gash on Aidan's head which is still bleeding. "We need to find a way out of here." says Jack as he wraps the bandage, doing his best to clot the wound. "Do you think the animatronic would be smart enough to lock the doors?" asks Ethan. "Maybe" says Brendan, "It seemed almost human. You know? He knew we were there. Normal animatronics don't do that." says Brendan "And he was smart enough to bash my head in." adds Aidan. "This was a terrible idea. Like, probably the worst idea ever conceived by mankind." The group smiles as they finally have some down time. "No...No, the worst idea conceived by mankind is Brendan." jokes Aidan. The group laughs, even Brendan who seems only slightly offended. "Hey, you guys mind if I go look around? Could be stuff we could use here." asks Jack. The group look at one another and seems to agree. "Fine, but don't get yourself killed or anything. We'll be right here till you get back." says Ethan, "Besides, Aidan needs to rest after that hit he took." Jack moves some chairs and tables out of the way and walks out into the darkness.

Jack flicks on the flashlight and begins to walk down the hallway, the sound of his friends talking gets fainter and fainter. This is the first time Jack can really stop and take a look around. Posters dot the wall with decrepit children's drawings and antiques from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Let's Eat!" reads one of the posters on the wall with a weird drawing of Chica. "Rock on!" says another with a picture of Bonnie. Jack snaps back to focus when he hears the sound of scraping in the distance. Jack flips the flashlight around to use it as a weapon on anything that may be lurking in the darkness. Jack narrows to the source of the scraping which is coming from a lone room in the corner labeled "Parts and Service". Jack counts to three in his head with his flashlight drawn and rounds the corner. The sound is not what he expected. On the floor lies Sam with a springlock animatronic suit caught on his entire left leg. Blood seeps from open cuts in his leg and his face is covered with bumps and bruises. The suit he is caught in is tangled to the wall with a chain which was making the scraping noise. Jack immediately runs over to Sam and tries to talk to him. "Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Jack whispers loudly. Sam opens his eyes and sees Jack standing over him with a flashlight. "Jack? Is that you?" Sam. "Yeah, Yeah it's me. I'm gonna get you back to the group." says Jack. "Please be quick about it." Groans Sam. Jack moves down and examines the suit around his leg. Dozens of pieces or sharp metal have pierced his leg and the suit is stained blood red. Jack sees the release button which would free Sam but at the risk of hurting Sam even more. Jack speaks with Sam again. "I'm gonna release the suit. But this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Sam responds, "A-Alright, but make it quick." Jack nods. Jack reaches out and hits the release switch. The metal objects pull back violently ripping large pieces of skin off of Sam's leg. Sam lets out a loud scream. Jack puts Sam over his shoulders and runs as fast as he can back to the group. Jack struggles to maneuver through the mess of hallways and rooms, he stumbles upon a dark doorway. The label for the door is scratched off and it seems it was boarded up but recently reopened. Jack pushes the door open slightly. A large plume of gas rushes out the door leaving both Jack and Sam coughing. When Jack opens his eyes his stomach drops, giant pipes with toxic gas warnings all over them have been intentionally busted. _The Place was flooding_ _with gas!_ Jack slams the door shut and sprints back to the group. "Sam? Sam are you still with me?" Says Jack panting as he runs. "I...I took a big huff of that gas. I don't feel very well." Moans Sam. "Don't worry we'll be back soon!" Jack picks up his pace to as fast as he can. "Don't hold it against us…." says the whisper of a little girl in Sam's head. "Who….Who's there?" says Sam. "Sam, It's me." says Jack. "Don't hold it against us…." says the voice again. "Gaaaah!" shouts Sam as he shakes himself off of Jack's shoulders landing on the ground with a loud thud. "Don't hold it against us….Don't hold it against us." the voice in Sam's head is getting louder and louder. Sam holds his hands over his ears. "Make it stop!" he shouts. The voices in Sam's head cease. Sam looks at Jack with anger on his face. "Are….are you working with them?" asks Sam angrily. "Them….who's them?" asks Jack cautiously. "Your only saying that! They're here! They will consume us all. I'm hearing voices when I'm near you! They have taken control of you! You are here to kill us all!" Sam shouts. Jack stops to think for a moment, then it dawns on him. "Sam...listen to me. The gas is in your head. Your hearing voices in your head. Listen closely, _They Aren't Real! Do you hear me?!_ Sam's expression stays the same, rage burns in his eyes. Sam runs at Jack and slugs him right in the jaw knocking Jack to the ground. Jack is startled and unable to react to the sudden act of violence. Sam gets on top of Jack and repeatedly punches him in the face. Desperately Jack looks around for something to defend himself. Jack sees a lead pipe laying on the floor a few feet from him. He reaches out with one hand with Sam still on top of him. He grabs a hold and swings it at the side of Sam's head. A huge gash is created in Sam's head and blood pours out like a sprinkler during a drought. Sam falls back. He looks around and realizes what has just happened. In psychotic rage he runs towards Jack. Jack swings the pipe again at the top of his head and makes an large dent in Sam's skull. Sam falls onto his knees. Jack, in tears, looks down at Sam. Blood is streaking down his face and his eyes are almost popping out of his head. Sam makes eye contact with Jack. Sam realizes his mistake. He knows he won't make it, the blood loss will kill him before the animatronic does. Sam looks at Jack, tears are streaming down his face. Sam simply gives Jack a nod of approval. Jack does the hardest decision he has ever made. Jack swings the pipe to deliver the final blow. The pipe goes into his head going right through his brain. Jack lets go of the pipe, which is still stuck in his head, and Sam's body slumps to the floor limp. Jack looks down at Sam realizing what he had just done. He had just killed someone he had known since he was very young. Jack leaves his friend's body where it lies and makes his way back to the hiding place.

Authors Notes: Second Chapter! This one hurt to write, my first real bloody scene so I hope it was good! I'll try to dedicate a chapter to each of the characters to develop them as much as I can. Plus I'm be putting more animatronic action in the future! Best of Love! -Ethan


	3. Division

Jack pulls the chair aside from the hiding place. The group is still there chatting away when they see Jack walk in. "Find anything?" asks Aidan in a curious manner. "No" says Jack, his voice shakes as he speaks, still scarred from the experience that just went down a couple minutes ago. "Jack, you okay? You seem a little...Shaken" asks Ethan. "Yea, I just had a… run in with Springtrap." lies Jack, not wanting to tell his friends about Sam. "You should have been more careful." says Brendan, "Were you being a cluts like usual?" adds Brendan. Brendan and Jack have always some sort of a rivalry, but as it is this is not the time for that, Aidan decides to step in."Hey, can you shut up?" says Aidan still trying to get back to full capacity after getting hit in the head. "Hey, It's been a stressful day alright?" says Brendan. "You think you've had a stressful day?! Look at my head! It looks a like a bloody Picasso Painting!" Aidan shouts at Brendan. "Keep your voice down!" Ethan whispers to Aidan, "You want Springtrap to find us?" says Ethan. "Besides, we should get moving. It's not doing us any good just sitting around here mourning and arguing." Jack and Ethan push down the chairs and tables and make a blockade in case Springtrap decides to come through that hallway. The group stays close to each other as they move down the hallway. The move the way they think they came in but they seem to get nowhere. "This place is a lot bigger on the inside . We'll never get out of here at this rate." says Jack in a morbid tone. *Crash!* A loud crash noise echos through the ventilation system. "What was that?" asks Ethan. "Our way out!" says Aidan with enthusiasm. "What do you mean?" Brendan remarks. "Vents always lead outside! All we have to do is crawl through them and we'll find our way out, simple as that." Aidan scans the room and locates a vent grate on the lower portion of the wall. Aidan hears something in the vents. He tells his group to stay back and he crawls down toward the dark vent shaft remaining vigilant . The loud scraping noise gets louder and louder. Before Aidan can back away from the vent. An animatronic bursts from the vent and pulls him down into the darkness. The animatronic has a large claw clamped down on Aidan's head as he is pulled through vent corridors that all look the same. "Ow! Help, Help me!" Aidan shouts as he falls down a large shaft and lands on a cold, hard tiled floor. The massive claw releases Aidan, he looks up and sees the animatronic that pulled him. A large, clown like animatronic, with a massive claw hand and wires spiking out from gaping holes in the animatronic. Green eyes stare down at him on the floor. "I've been waiting for a gift like this" says the animatronic in a quiet feminine voice. The animatronic walks towards Aidan with the large claw extended outwards snapping open and closed. Right before the animatronic can grab a hold of Aidan. Aidan hurls himself at the animatronic as hard as he can. The animatronic stumbles to the ground. Aidan gets on his feet and throws a chunk of pipe at the already stunned animatronic. Aidan turns and runs to a doorway on his right. Aidan enters a new room and pulls what looks to be a lever right next to the doorway. The door slams shut with the animatronic on the other side. A lone light in the center of the room flickers to life and reveals a chamber underneath the attraction above ground. A lone panel sits in the middle of the room with technology that looks ancient, the screen is scratched up and smudges of liquid cloud the device's already faded screen. The panel flickers to life, the screen shows a recent list of voice calls. All of the calls read the same contact. HRY,HRY,HRY. Aidan pushes the call button for HRY. The person picks up.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" says a deep male voice coming from the panel, "I'm not sure if you can hear me. But if you can, I recommend you listen. My name is Henry, you have wandered into a secret maze of sounds and smells intended for the dead. The animatronic you have just encountered, Scrap Baby, is just a taste of the evil's this place holds. I need you to listen closely, or you'll end up being like the last person who stumbled down here. There should be two vents on each side of the room and a maintenance panel in front of you. I have switched the panel to the camera feed of the attraction above ground. Your friends will not last long up there. You need to get them down here. I will help you all escape. Use the audio prompts you can transmit to the speaker system to guide them where they need to go. Here's the hard part, You need to have Springtrap follow them down here. There is something I need to complete, but to do that I need him down here. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm your only hope at this point. Good luck.". Aidan attempts to speak "Wait! Your just gonna-" A loud beep is heard and the call from the man ends interrupting Aidan mid sentence.

Aidan does as the man said and switches on the security cams and looks at the map of the place. All of the doors to the outside have been locked and the only way out is in the lower levels where Aidan is now. He begins to scroll through the cameras trying to find his friends on the feeds, every cam shows similar pictures with nothing but empty halls on them. Aidan finally comes across a cam which has his friends running down a hallway towards a corner that leads down another hall. Aidan switches the cam to the hall there are about to go down, Aidan sees Springtrap lumbering to the same corner his friends are at. "Come on… *Pant* we gotta find Aidan!" shouts Ethan running down in front of the group. "Ethan….slow down….we need to stay together" Brendan shouts. Ethan rounds the corner and immediately turns and runs the other way. "Other way!" Ethan shouts, "Springtrap is coming!". The group runs the other way back towards the way they came. The same voice Aidan heard comes over on the loudspeaker. "William, still stuck terrorizing children I see, some life your living." says Henry. "Henry!" shouts Springtrap in a deep raspy voice, "I thought you were dead!" shouts Springtrap. "I could say the same for you." says Henry.A loud pinging noise is heard down the hall. Springtrap and the group both follow the noise. "There must someone else here! We gotta find him!" Shouts Jack. "Not if I get to him first!" shouts Springtrap lumbering behind them. The pinging plays again in a vent to the groups left. "We need to go in there" says Ethan. Brendan is first to crawl into the vent, then Jack, then Ethan. Springtrap soon follows behind them eager to get his hands on both them and Henry.

Aidan sees his friends in the vent. The voice that spoke to him earlier. "Nice Job," says Henry, "I'm opening a door to your left. Get your friends down here and get out, or Springtrap will get you and you don't want that. I'll explain everything later." says Henry. The vent to Aidan's left opens up revealing a dark passage way. A vent opens up above Aidan and the group falls down onto the floor. "Aidan!" shouts Brendan. "We need to go! Now!" says Aidan. Aidan leads the group to the open vent and pushes them into it. Springtrap drops down from the vent and looks directly at Aidan. "Fuck" says Aidan. Aidan jumps into the vent with his other friends and slides down it. The door closes behind him trapping Springtrap in the small chamber.

The group slides into a room with a large console with dozens of TV screens showing camera feeds from the horror attractions and the underground facility. A man in a swivel chair sits in front of the screens watching each one intently. The man turns around and sees the four teens standing near the open vent. "Honestly, I was expecting you to die but hey! You're here! Good!" says Henry. "As you know my name is Henry, I have some history with this place." says Henry. "What the heck is happening." says Brendan. "This place houses four animatronics that have had some history with me and my family and the fazbear line in general." says Henry. "Ennard, he's a weird one. He has something for wearing masks, does not like to show his face." says Henry. "How long have you been here?" announces Aidan in a furious tone. "I will get to that. But If you are going to help me you need to know whose down here and what to expect from all the animatronics. Anyway, there's Scrap Baby, who was the daughter of William Afton, but due to his carelessness,was killed by the very animatronic created by him." says Henry. "William, isn't that Springtrap?" asks Ethan. "Indeed." says Henry. "Where was I? Ah yes the there's Lefty. My….My daughter, she was….killed by William in 1987 at one of the old Freddy's locations. He never admitted to it. Every time I think of her... the face of an animatronic pops into my head. That's not how a father should remember their daughter." Henry's face looks almost deflated as he thinks about his daughter. He regains his composure and continues "Enough about me, it doesn't matter how long I've been here, it doesn't matter what I've done for a living or what I do now. What matters now is us getting rid of these animatronics forever and getting you home."

Authors Notes: 3rd Chapter! Woo! Sorry this one took a little longer. But hope you enjoyed the animatronic action in this one! See Y'all Later!


	4. Haunting Pasts

30 Years Prior to the Events of Springs* Henry wakes up in a cold dark chamber. He can't see, it hurts to breath, he has scars and bruises all over his body, and his forehead is throbbing with pain. Henry reaches out and tries to get his bearings, he hears the rustling of chains as he walks, their is stuff hanging from the ceiling that Henry can't quite identify. Henry stands up and tries to make his way to the nearest wall, pushing objects hanging on chains out of his way. He reaches the wall and blindly runs his hand across the cold tile looking for a switch or lever to turn on the lights. He feels the smooth and frigid feeling of metal and finds a maintenance panel. He swings open the door and a flurry of knobs and switches lay there before him. He pushes one of the switches at the top. Nothing. Then the next one. Nothing. He pushes the third one, something turns on in the room and a faint clicking and whirring can be heard but still no lights. He pushes the fourth one and finally, one by one, the lights in the room turn on. Henry looks back at the room. He nearly vomits. Hanging from the ceiling by hooks are tens, no, maybe hundreds of animatronics stuffed to the brim with human body parts. The floor is stained red with blood and bodily fluids, and bits of bone and organs scatter across it. A voice comes over the loudspeaker. "Morning Henry, Sorry about the mess, I was not expecting visitors. Especially you." says a monotone male voice. "William! What's going on?! What have you done?! _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_ Screams Henry. "What have I done? I've done what I had to do! All these kids you see, minor set backs, All in the quest to bring back Elizabeth!" William Shouts back. "Will, if your gonna scream at me do it to face! Don't do it behind a loud speaker!" demands Henry. The speaker system shuts off. After about a minute of waiting, a hidden door at the other end of the large warehouse opens. Revealing the scruffy man that is William Afton. His face, scarred from a spring lock incident and his brown eyes cold and almost lifeless. "Happy Henry?! Here I am! Say what you want! I'm listening!" shouts William. "You were my partner William! No...No you were my friend! We started a business together, we made people happy. Then out of nowhere, I get wind that you killed my daughter! Here I was thinking she was the only one you killed! The unlucky victim of some mad man! I kept telling myself it was an unfortunate accident, that it was not you, But I was wrong! I had trusted you, But no, It was all part of your sick plan! To bring someone back from the dead!" screams Henry with rage. William responds, "It was an accident! I had no idea you even had a daughter! She was simply collateral damage, a minor setback in my plan. Don't you get it? I never meant to kill her!". "Collateral Damage?! That's all she was to you?! William, _Elizabeth is Dead! She is Never Coming Back!_ " Screams Henry with a thirst for revenge. "You don't know that! I've made a massive discovery, I can bring her back! All I need to do is more tests! Her Remnant is there! I can have my little girl back!" shouts William with hope. "I've had enough of this!" screams Henry. Henry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pistol. William runs back through the door he entered from. Bullets from Henry's gun light up the dimly lit room and a loud crack is heard as the gun fires, Henry chases William down the hall with his weapon drawn. William runs through corridors turning over anything he can to slow down his old friend who is hot on his tracks. William runs to the control room of his facility. After he thinks he's lost Henry,He mutters to himself."Not today Henry...Not till I bring her back." He activates the facility's lock-down. Henry speeds down the hall towards the control room. He swiftly rounds a corner and sees William standing at his control console. Henry and William make eye contact before the lights in the facility turn a deep red and the door to the control room slams shut. A robotic female voice comes on over the loud speaker. "Control Lock-Down Initiated. Power down in: Containment Chamber, Laboratory, Cold Storage, and Animatronic Control." The lights shut off leaving Henry in darkness. "Henry...Henry. You know we could've been great together. Imagine all the things we could've accomplished if we had been true partners. But that will never come to be. Besides...Your always one step behind." Says William in a deep tone. A door opens far down the hall from Henry. William comes over the loud speaker again, "I want you to meet The Coffin. He's always been good at dispatching scum like you." A lone light flicks on down the hall revealing a deep black puppet like animatronic. It's slim lower body but bulky upper body blends in with the darkness. Three massive claws jut out from both of it's hands. It's face is blood stained red and a big painted smile lines its mouth, it's red eyes flicker to life. The animatronic starts to growl like a rabid animal, it's eyes scanning the room, and then eyeballing it's prey. "Have Fun..." Mumbles William after shutting off the loud speaker.

The animatronic lets out a loud shriek and darts after Henry on all four of it's limbs like a gorilla. Henry sprints down a hallway to his left with the animatronic right behind him. He tries to lose the animatronic by making as many turns as he can but it's no use, the animatronic is to fast. Henry pulls out his sidearm and fires blindly behind him. Most of the bullets miss their target but one lucky shot lands and hits The Coffin right in the eye. The animatronic falls back and stumbles to the ground. Henry stops and looks, thinking he's dispatched of his foe. A large bullet hole sits where The Coffin's eye should be. The animatronic stands up again and screams out a loud shriek that echos through the halls. It jumps and thrusts it's claws into the ceiling and starts to crawl upside down. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Mumbles Henry. The animatronic gives chase again. Henry continues to run. He can't outrun it, he can't hide from it, but he can outsmart it. Henry looks up at the signs on the wall. One of the reads, "Main Ventilation Unit". Henry makes a sharp right and sprints toward the ventilation unit. Henry sees the door, once he reaches it he turns the knob. _It's_ _Locked._ Henry pushes and pushes but the door does not budge. The animatronic behind him jumps down from the ceiling and charges as fast as it can towards Henry, it's red eyes glow with a thirst for blood. Henry darts out of the way, the animatronic smashes through the door, revealing the ventilation chamber inside. Henry runs back into the room past the animatronic who is still trying to gain it's bearings. Henry examines the room. In front of him is a massive fan, almost double the size of Henry. This blades are spinning so fast it's hard to tell how many there are, but Henry knows one thing for sure, that fan leads outside. The animatronic stands up and looks at Henry. Henry sees this as an opportunity. "Hey You! Coffin! Come and Get me!" shows Henry with a smug grin. The Coffin shrieks and charges at Henry with it's arm outstretched, it's claws gleaming in the faint light. Henry runs towards the animatronic, full speed. Right before The Coffin can grab Henry, He slides under the animatronics arms and legs. The animatronic stumbles to turn around and slides on the tile floor right into the fan. The animatronic lets out an ear piercing shriek as the blades pierce the pitch black fabric and tear through wires and the slim endoskeleton. It's like a light show for Henry, sparks fly from the vent shaft as the animatronic let's out one dying screech. The wires from the animatronic wrap around the center of the fan stopping it in it's tracks. Henry climbs up into the shaft, and makes his way above ground. "This is not over William." He says to himself. "This Isn't over..."

Author's Notes: Waddup Everyone! Origin Story for Henry and William. Also the debut of Coffin! My first OC. He didn't last very long tho XD. Anyway I don't have much to say except thanks for reading!


	5. Seperation

Jack and Aidan sat in the corner of the room. After all the excitement and action, they finally have some downtime. The last few hours have been intense and their muscles ache, they need the rest. Aidan breaks the silence. "Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?" asks Aidan. "Yeah Man, Go ahead" responds Jack. "I...I just wanna say I'm sorry for dragging you into this...it wasn't Sam's idea to come here...I proposed the idea and he thought it would be fun and he went off and told everyone." admits Aidan. Jack sits in silence for a second. "It was his idea?" he thinks to himself. "Hey man, don't worry about it. It's on us to for deciding to come here. We should've said no when we had the chance." says Jack in a calm tone. Aidan, relieved to have gotten that off his chest, changes the topic, "Do you think we'll ever see Sam again?" he asks. Jack's stomach drops, thoughts fly through his head. "Should I tell him? Would he understand?" Jack thinks to himself. He comes up with yet another lie, "Man I hope so, maybe he found a way down here like we did." says Jack. "I hope so to..." says Aidan relieved. The hatch to Henry's chamber opens, Henry walks through holding a large blue piece of paper rolled up into a tube. He unrolls the paper and sets it onto a spare table in the room. On the paper shows schematics to the facility. Henry examines the schematics closely, his eyes dart across the paper taking in every detail. He finally speaks after a couple of minutes of examining the plans. "I want you all to come over here, I have a plan.". The group assembles around the blueprint. "Thirty Years ago, I tracked down my old friend William Afton. Together, we had started the Fazbear line of restaurants. We both had the same dream, to make people happy, to bring joy to kids. And in that dream, we found a way to pool our talents to make a pizzeria. I was good with the business side and he was good with the animatronics, It just happened to work out. After everything that happened with my daughter, I tracked him down to this place. An underground facility he had built to do his experiments. I was so close to catching him but he managed to thwart my plans. He eventually got caught in the Spring Bonnie costume and became Springtrap. But his soul is still far form dead, he still kills people. I didn't think I could ever stop him, But now I think I've found out a way to destroy him, his experiments, and this place." Everyone nods in unison as they examine the plans on the table before. "Right Here. The facility's power plant." Henry points on the map to a room labeled with a lightning bolt. "In the center of the facility is a large power plant. It had to be turned down to emergency power after some of the large wires got cut to pieces. If we can crank the power plant to maximum capacity, it would light the wires up like the Fourth of July. Then all we would have to do is pour some gasoline in there and blow this place to kingdom come." Jack, Ethan, and Brendan nod in agreement but Aidan has a frown on his face. "We can't do this" says Aidan. "Why not?" asks Ethan, "Henry is our only chance out of here, this plan isn't very complicated at all." adds Brendan. "We still haven't found Sam, what if we blow this place up and he is till up there?" remarks Aidan with a concerned expression on his face. Jack's face almost seems to deflate. "Oh Man he's right..." says Ethan. Henry stands looking at the group of teenagers, "Sam? There was five of you?" asks Henry. "Yeah, Springtrap snagged him almost as soon as we entered the attraction." Henry stops and thinks, "They might not help me if I don't find that kid..." he thinks to himself. "Follow me" he says sternly. Henry walks over to a door in the room they are in. He punches a code into the keypad, the door unlocks with a quiet click. The door creaks open revealing dozens of TV's displaying camera feeds, but all the TV's are pitch black. "We can't see anything..." says Brendan seeming unimpressed. Henry pushes a quick button on a keyboard on the desk. One by one the camera's switch over to a night vision feed. They can finally get a clear view of the attraction that seemed so strikingly similar. "Are you able to rewind?" asks Ethan. "Of course" says Henry. He pushes an arrow key on the keyboard. The TV's rewind to when the teens first entered the attraction. It shows the five teens carelessly examining the abandoned attraction. "Fast Forward" says Ethan. Henry fast forwards to when Springtrap grabbed Sam. All the teens grimace as memories of their first encounter with Springtrap flood back to them. Springtrap confidently strides back to the Parts and Service room dragging Sam behind him. "Help! Quick somebody come help me!" Shouts Sam in desperation. Springtrap glares at Sam and let's out a deep growl like a lion stalking prey, "Quiet!" Shouts Springtrap as he slams Sam into the ground. The group watches morbidly as Springtrap drags Sam to his doom. "Fast Forward..." says Ethan, his voice shaking. Henry does as he asks and continues to fast forward. All the cameras are empty, the group can't find Sam on the cameras. Until Brendan spots him in the Parts and Service room, with a large spring lock suit clamped down onto his leg. Aidan gasps, Sam wasn't alright, "He could still be trapped up there" he thought to himself. The group keep tabs on the feeds for about five minutes, they can't risk missing a thing. All while this is going on, Jack remains quiet, hoping they don't notice what he had done. Time passes and finally something happens on the cams. "Guys look... is that...Jack?" Says Ethan. The group takes a closer look at the feed. "Jack! You found him and didn't tell us?!" Says Aidan with rage. Jack stands there speechless, not knowing what to do. He looks over to Ethan, hoping he'll defend him. Ethan was always understanding and saw the best in people. He was a leader and Jack hoped he would stop Aidan's mad rage. But Ethan simply scowls at Jack with his warm brown eyes. "Fast Forward" Says Ethan glaring at Jack. Henry fast forwards. They find Jack and Sam in a hallway not far from the Parts and Service. They camera cuts out. "What happened?" Says Ethan to Henry. "The cameras need to shut down every now and then to prevent them from overheating. For now, we're blind." Says Henry as if he's said this a million times. Aidan turns to Jack, "You knew he was there and you didn't tell us?!" screams Aidan in a blind rage. "Where did you take him!? Why didn't you tell us!?". Jack simply stands there as the group screams at him. "They are gonna find out..." Thinks Jack in his head. "I need to get out of here." He thinks again. Ethan stands away from the group thinking to himself. "There had to have been a reason. Jack would never had just found him and then not tell us..." says Ethan under his breath. "Feed is back up!" Says Henry as he has to raise his voice for the group to hear him over their screaming. The group quiets down and all their eyes dart to the screen. The camera shows Jack running down a hallway with Sam on his shoulders. Jack and Sam's mouths are moving but no words are coming out. "What's going on? Why can't we hear anything all of a sudden?" Says Ethan. "I'm not sure..." says Henry. Henry clacks away on his keyboard trying to identify the problem. He sorts through dozens of audio files and the group all huddles around him. Henry finds the file and explains to the group that it's corrupted and they won't be able to hear anything from now on. Jack sees this as an opportunity. While they are distracted with Henry, Jack slips back through the door into Henry's main chamber. He quickly scans the room and looks for a way out. The main door in the room is left slightly ajar, it's now or never. He sprints to the door and it swings open with a loud creak. The group in the other room hear this and sprint out to see what's going on. Jack sees them exit the camera room. Without thinking, he runs out into the darkness with nothing but his old flashlight. "Get him!" shouts Aidan trying to sprint after him. "Stop!" shouts Henry grabbing Aidan by the shirt. "The animatronics are out there. You will die going after him, he won't last..." Says Henry trying to talk some sense into Aidan. Aidan stops for a moment and looks out into the darkness and sees Jack sprinting into the unknown. His eyes dart back to the group. Brendan and Ethan stand there with worried eyes looking at Aidan. Aidan finally relaxes. "Fine..." He groans. Henry takes another glance outside and slowly shuts the door. The group heads back into the camera room, except for Ethan. Ethan stands there staring through a small window on he door into the abyss. "Until we meet again Jack..." he says. He turns and follows the group to uncover Jack's dark secret.

Jack flicks on his flashlight so he can see where he is going. The white walls are rusted and the floor tiles are cracked and broken. Jack finally slows to a brisk walk knowing they can't have followed him this far, if they even followed him at all. He wanders down the hallway looking for somewhere to take refuge for awhile. The building, or what seems to be left of it, is disgusting. The walls are rusted and covered in mold and mildew. The floor has cracked and missing tiles and has the occasional blood stain here and there. Jack closes his eyes, trying to hold back tears,and thinks to himself. "They'll never forgive me for what I did. I...I'm gonna die down here". It's a battle of extreme emotions in his head. half of him thinks maybe...just maybe they will forgive him. They can forget about the whole ordeal and move on. They can escape the attraction forever and it can all be like a bad dream. The other half thinks they will hunt for him... and make sure he suffers the same fate as Sam. They would be ruthless. Jack wanders aimlessly pondering the terrible fates he could experience. The walls look the same, the floor looks the same, he has no hope of finding his way out. Jack walks staring down at his feet. He almost becomes hypnotized with his own walking when he bumps into a closed door in front of him. Jack looks up and realizes there might something useful in there. Jack scans the flashlight across the cold metal surface. Jack finds a control panel, on it are a bunch of different knobs and switches. One thing stands out to Jack, a large red button that reads door control. Jack presses the button. The door slowly lifts up like an old garage door. It groans as the old machinery struggle to work through the rust. The door opens all the way revealing a large warehouse like room. The faded lights flick to life one by one. Jack's eyes open wide with terror...

Author's Notes: I love cliffhangers! Anyway this one is a little longer, I had a lot of ideas for this one so hope you enjoy! See ya'll later!


	6. Split

Aidan wakes up on the floor, Ethan is still fast asleep, and Brendan is sitting in a chair looking at the security cameras. Henry is typing away on a computer in the corner of the room. Aidan sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Aidan sits and ponders for a moment, he does not really know how long they've been down there. It's felt like forever, and now that he thinks about it, he can't remember the last time he ate. Aidan stands up and walks over to Henry. "H-Henry. You got any food down here? We can't remember the last time we ate." Henry stops his typing and thinks, "In the drawer by Brendan. Protein bars, help yourself." Henry says his eyes still glued to the screen. "Thanks" says Aidan as he hurries over to the desk. He rips the drawer open and grabs a bar. "Hey Brendan!" says Aidan nodding towards the food. Brendan stands up and grabs a bar. Brendan grabs another and tosses it over to Ethan. It hits him in the face and wakes him up. "What's this?" says Ethan still half asleep. "Food" says Aidan chowing down his bar. Ethan sits up and opens the wrapper. They all sit in silence for moment eating. Ethan finally decides to break the silence. "What do you think is gonna happen to Jack?" says Ethan. Aidan is quick to respond, "He can die for all I care, he murdered Sam like an animal. You saw the footage, he hit him in the head with a damn pipe." says Aidan with hate. "There had to have been a reason. They were best friends. Besides you saw Sam attacked him first" says Ethan his voice fading out. "Whatever Ethan. You always try to find a bright side. Just accept it this time, there is no bright side in this situation." groans Aidan annoyed. "It just doesn't make sense..." says Ethan. Henry stands up and breaks up their conversation. "Now that your all awake we can get down to business." Says Henry rolling out the building schematics. Everyone gathers around the small table. "As you guys have probably seen, I'm not as young as I use to be. I can't run from animatronics like you guys can. So I'll be staying here and guiding you guys to the main power station. Here is a radio for each of you, switch to channel 1 and you'll be able to hear me when I speak into it. Good Luck." Says Henry. The group one by one grab a radio and make their way to the main door. Ethan turns the large handle and creaks the door open. He flicks on his flashlight and heads out into the darkness with his friends close behind.

Jack wakes up and attempts to get his bearings. His shoulder is stinging with a sharp pain, his head is throbbing, and his legs feel like their dangling. He opens his eyes his stomach drops. Jack is hanging from the ceiling by a large chain attached to a hook that is impaled through his shoulder, blood drips down onto the floor into a puddle on the hard tile. Jack looks desperately for a way down but finds nothing. "Awake...Good" says a fuzzy, robotic, female voice. Jack looks to his left and sees an animatronic hanging upside down from the ceiling with large clawed hands. The animatronics torso is ripped to shreds, it looks like as if it fell into a massive fan. One of the legs is missing and all that is remaining are red, blue, and green wires. The face of the animatronic is a puppet mask covered with scrapes and abrasions. "Help! Somebody help!" says Jack struggling to get himself down from the chain. The animatronic swiftly crawls over to Jack and puts her finger on his mouth silencing him. "Shhhhhhh." she whispers, "We've only just met and your already screaming. You should know not to break a girl's heart like that." says the animatronic in a soft voice. "W-Who are you?" says Jack trying to keep his head away from the animatronic. "I'm Coffin. I was constructed by William Afton to be his little pet. But I'm long past that part of my life now. Now that he's dead I can do what I please down here. And I have not gotten visitors in a long long time." says Coffin circling around Jack like he's her prey. "What happened to you?" questions Jack. "I was a mindless beast before. A machine built to take orders. But every since Henry came down here and got me stuck in that fan it changed me. It must've hit me in the head hard enough to knock some sense into me because from that day forward I could think for myself. And freedom is much better than bondage." says Coffin. "Henry? What did he do to you?" asks Jack having relaxed a little. "He came down here to confront William, during their shenanigans William wanted me to capture Henry. But he outsmarted me and got me stuck in a massive ventilation unit. It cut my...my beautiful body to pieces, but it gave me freedom." says Coffin with wide eyes. Jack nods and asks Coffin one last question, "What are you gonna do to me?" asks Jack his voice shaking. Coffin stares at Jack for a moment before responding. "I want you to lead me to Henry...You know he's down here. I want you to take me to him." says Coffin, her painted smile seeming to grin directly at Jack. "What do you want with Henry?" asks Jack. "I want revenge for what he did to my body. If I do the same to him...then we'll be even." Says Coffin her eyes wide with revenge. Jack thinks for a moment, "Should I rat him out? But my friends are still with him. If they even are my friends anymore." Jack gets lost in his own thoughts. "What's the problem Jack? Am I not good enough for you? You don't wanna help me? WHAT"S THE PROBLEM JACK? I CAN DO BETTER I SWEAR! DON"T BRING HER OUT!" Coffin's head starts shaking vigorously, her eyes changing between red and yellow. Coffin lets out a loud shriek before she finally lays still staring at Jack, all that's changed is her eyes, they've switched from blood red to a deep yellow. "Hello Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you." says Coffin, but this time it's a completely different voice. Instead of the deep, confident female voice, it's now a higher pitched and seemingly more timid female voice. Jack just stares in confusion as what has just occurred. "You must be wondering what happened" says Coffin in a positive tone. "You see, when Henry got Coffin stuck in the fan. One of the blades struck our head, splitting our personality somehow. I'm the positive side of Coffin. The other girl you met is the negative side, always looking for revenge or blood or something along those lines. I try to stay in control as much as I can but sometimes she takes over. I'm so sorry about all this." she says as she removes the chain from the ceiling and lowering Jack to the ground. Coffin rips off a piece of cloth off of her suit and gives it to Jack. "Use this to patch that wound." she says. Jack nods and wraps it around is torso like a bandage to stop the bleeding. "You need to get out of here before she takes over again. Follow the signs to the main ventilation room. The fan that destroyed our body is still there, and it's the only way out. I'll keep her out of my head as long as I can. Good Luck" says Coffin as she climbs up into a ventilation shaft. Jack sprints out the door heading for the main ventilation unit.

Author's Notes: Hey Guys, I've been gone for awhile, so sorry about that. I couldn't quite figure out how to get my ideas onto paper. I'll try to post more often from here forward. Anyway here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it!


	7. Loss

Ethan rounds a corner with his flashlight drawn and his friends close behind. He scans the empty hallway and moves forward quietly making sure each step is near silent. The last thing they want is to run into an animatronic as they have had a taste of that before. Brendan removes the walkie talkie from his pocket and whispers into it. "Henry, It's Brendan, we're in the hallway you told us to go to, now what?" asks Brendan. Brendan hears Henry pick up and shuffle through some papers mumbling to himself. "Uh there should be a red door directly at the end of the room labeled power station, go in there, all you need to do is douse the generator in gasoline. There should be a jerry can in there somewhere. I'll keep in touch if you need me." says Henry as he hangs up the walkie talkie."Only a little longer..." Henry whispers to himself rubbing his eyes. Ethan pulls down on the large handle to the power station. The handle creaks as the metal lock opens. Ethan pushes on the heavy door but it doesn't budge. Ethan quietly gestures for his friends to help him. They nod and take positions on the door. On the count of three, they all push as hard as they can. The door lets out a loud creak before it finally opens with a loud bang. "Who's There!? Oh Boy I've been waiting for someone to play with! How about you Bon Bon?" says a decrepit clown voice coming from the power room. Some of the lights in the room flicker to life showing a large atrium with a generator in the middle, cables lie on the ground spurting out sparks of electricity. The group looks up and sees a tangle of wires on the ceiling with an animatronic bear mask. The eyes of the mask are a bright red and the wires form into what seems to be a humanoid shape. Ethan runs over to the wall and hits the light switch to turn all the lights off. The room is shrouded in darkness as all the lights shut off one by one. Aidan slams the door shut stopping any light source from entering the room. "Oh Come on! Now I can't see! Oh I get it! Hide and Seek! I'm gonna count to ten. You better hide! One...Two" The animatronic begins counting from one to ten. The group quickly scatters trying to hide from the animatronic. "Seven...Eight...Nine...TEN! READY OR NOT, HERE I COOOOME!" The animatronic jumps down from the ceiling with a loud crash and rapidly starts pushing over carts and tables to find the teenagers. "I can't see you,but I can hear you!" says the animatronic lurking in the dark. Aidan crouches behind a large cart with his back against it. Aidan stays as close as he can to the cart to minimize his profile. Just as Aidan think's he's safe, his walkie talkie begins to sputter with the voice of Henry. "Aidan. Aidan it's Henry. Have you reached the power station yet? Do you read me?" Aidan quickly shuts off the walkie talkie before it can make more noise. "Oh I heard that one!" shouts the animatronic as it runs towards Aidan. Not knowing what to do, Aidan stands up and shines his flashlight in the animatronic's eyes. "Gah! That's bright!" shouts the animatronic as it falls over and tries to shield it's eyes. Aidan sprints to the other end of the room looking for a way out. Aidan backs himself into a corner with the animatronic directly in front of him slowly approaching him. "Finally, I've been waiting for a new puppet." says the animatronic."Hey you!" shouts Ethan as he runs up behind the animatronic and jumps on it's back. "Aidan! Go!"shouts Ethan struggling to take down the animatronic. Ethan rocks himself backwards pulling the animatronic to the ground. "Not Fair!" shouts the animatronic trying to shake Ethan off. Ethan pulls his hand close to the animatronic's face and wraps his hand around the animatronic's plastic eye. Ethan closes his hand and crunches the eye. The animatronic chops down on Ethan's hand with rage. Ethan's arm bleeds all over the animatronic which is still struggling to shake him off. Ethan lets out a loud scream as the animatronic draws blood from Ethan's arm. Ethan releases the animatronic running away holding his wound. Ethan trips over a toolbox and falls onto his back. Ethan crawls as fast as he can but the animatronic gets closer and closer. Before the animatronic can reach Ethan, a loud shriek echos through the room. Something jumps from a near by ventilation shaft and tackles the animatronic. Ethan shines his flashlight at the two animatronics. Ethan sees a large torn puppet animatronic with yellow eyes ripping and tearing at the masked animatronic. "No! More! Harassing! Children!" shouts the puppet animatronic as it rips the head clean off of the masked animatronic. Ethan quickly examines the room looking for the gasoline Henry told him to find. Ethan sees a lone jerry can sitting in the corner of the room. Ethan runs over still clutching his wound which is still bleeding. He picks it up and douses the main generator in gasoline as best as he can. "Let's get out of here!" shouts Ethan running towards the door. Brendan and Aidan follow close behind and open the large bulkhead door. They all exit the room and close the door with a loud clang.

Jack follows the faded signs in the empty hallways as he searches for the main ventilation unit. As Jack follows the signs he thinks to himself, "What about my friends? Can I just leave them? They probably all hate me but I can't just leave them down here. Then again knowing Aidan he might just kill me on sight. I don't know what to do. I'm lost" Jack stops walking and falls onto his knees. Countless thoughts rush through his head. It's like someone opened the floodgates of emotion in Jack's head. The thoughts overwhelm him and tears roll down Jack's cheeks. Jack was never very religious but his family was always Catholic. He begins to talk as if someone is watching over him, "I-I don't what I did to deserve this. I-If you are real. If there is a higher power watching over me...Please...Let me out of here. I c-can't take this anymore. I wanna go home...Please." Jack begins to sob as all the weight of his situation hits him like a freight train. Jack crumples to the floor crying.

Ethan, Aidan, and Brendan also make their way through the labyrinth trying to make it back to Henry. Aidan is in the lead with the flashlight with Brendan close behind and Ethan falling behind in the back. The small emergency lights slightly illuminate the hallway as they walk. Ethan falls against the wall clenching his arm, which is still bleeding. He looks back the way he came and sees a trail of blood. "W-Wait!" Ethan says his head starting to get dizzy due to blood loss. Aidan and Brendan turn around and see Ethan lying on the floor with blood seeping from his wrist. "I-I think the animatronic got my vein or something cause the bleeding won't stop!" says Ethan getting weaker and weaker. Aidan and Brendan run to their friends side, Brendan grabs his hand to comfort him as he realizes he might not make it. Aidan lowers his voice to speak, "Come on Ethan, we're almost there. Your gonna be alright...We'll get you back to your family." says Aidan comforting Ethan. "Don't lie to me Aidan." says Ethan laughing. "No...No...Ethan I can't lose you to. I-I already lost Sam a-and Jack. I don't wanna lose you too." says Brendan through sobs. "Brendan. Y-You watch over Aidan okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I always looked up to you. So please don't let me down" says Ethan grasping Brendan's wrist. "A-And Aidan, promise me when you find Jack...Promise me you'll forgive him. Promise me you'll all leave her together and get home safe okay?" says Ethan his eyes burning at Aidan. "I-I don't know... What he did I can't just f-forgive and forget." says Aidan trying to hold back tears. "Promise Me! Please..." says Ethan getting weaker by the second. Aidan looks down and starts crying as he speaks, "I-I promise." says Aidan through sobs. "T-Thank you..." says Ethan. Brendan feels Ethan's hand let go of his wrist and go limp. Brendan slightly shakes Ethan. "Ethan? Ethan please answer me...Please." says Brendan crying not wanting to accept the reality of his friend's death. Aidan swallows and wipes his eyes and stands up. Aidan strides over and grabs the back of Brendan's shirt pulling him. "We have to go." says Aidan trying to stay strong. "What? No we can't leave him here..." says Brendan still kneeling by Ethan's corpse. "I said we need to go!" shouts Aidan pulling Brendan away. "Wait no! Ethan! Ethan answer me! ETHAN!" shouts Brendan as Aidan pulls him down the hall back to Henry.

Author's Notes: Wow that was really hard to write. Killing off characters is a lot harder than I thought but I did I think. This chapter was a little morbid so sorry about that I guess? Anyway that's all from me.


	8. Reunited

Jack opens his eyes and wipes away his tears. He had been crying for awhile be he knows that's not going to get him anywhere. "Gotta stay strong..." he mumbles to himself as he picks himself up off the floor. He examines his surroundings and continues down the hallway towards the main ventilation unit. After a few minutes of walking Jack comes to a lone hallway that looks different from all the rest. A large puddle of blood sits near one of the walls, and on the floor is a long trail of blood dragging out into another hallway. Jack slowly follows the trail remaining vigilant with each step. Jack rounds the corner and notices that the blood stretches on further. Jack twists and turns through a series of hallways and finally reaches the end of the trail which leads into a closed door. Jack slowly turns the handle and opens the door quietly. Jack's jaw drops. Inside the room is a large surgical chair with a person on it. Next to the chair is tank of blood which seems to be keeping the person in the chair alive. Jack slowly approaches the chair remaining careful. Jack slowly shines his flashlight on the person and his eyes widen with surprise. The person in the chair is Ethan, his wrist is covered in blood and poorly stitched up barely holding together. Two tubes connect to Ethan's neck supplying blood to him and presumably keeping him alive. Jack tiptoes towards Ethan and puts his hand on his neck to check if he is even alive. Ethan's eyes shoot open and look at Jack in surprise to the sudden movement. Jack can see the fear fade in Ethan's eyes as he realizes that it's Jack. "J-Jack...You came for me..." says Ethan leaning his head back in relief. "I'm here Ethan. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out." says Jack looking around the room. "I-I honestly thought I was a goner. I even made a promise to Aidan, l-like in the movies" says Ethan laughing through the pain. Jack doesn't respond as he looks for a way to get Ethan out. Jack spots some duct tape on a table in the corner of the room, "Bingo" whispers Jack. Jack walks over to Ethan, "Show me your arm" says Jack unrolling some of the tape. Ethan slowly lifts his arm off of the chair. Jack wraps the tape around the stitches to make sure they don't come apart. "Now your neck..." says Jack realizing this is really gonna hurt Ethan. Jack walks over to Ethan's neck with a piece tape ready. "I'm gonna have to take this tube out" says Jack. "You ready?" asks Jack with the tape expanded, Ethan closes his eyes and nods. Jack grabs the tube and lightly tugs on it seeing if it's attached to anything, the tube slides slightly outwards. Ethan grunts in pain as the tube wiggles in his neck. Jack swiftly but carefully pulls the tube out and puts tape over the wound stopping any bleeding. "Now the other one" says Jack moving over to the other side. Jack repeats the process on the other side staying careful as not to cause anymore damage to Ethan. Jack grabs Ethan's hand and helps him out of the chair slowly. "Can you walk?" asks Jack letting go of Ethan. Ethan nods as they make their way out the door.

"I can't believe we left him there..." says Brendan sitting in Henry's chamber. "What choice did we have?" says Aidan, "Carry him back? What if we ran into an animatronic. He would've been dead weight in the state he was in." says Aidan. "We wouldn't have run into an animatronic. We would've been careful, we could've brought him back." says Brendan standing up. "You don't know that!" shouts Aidan. "I already feel guilty no need to make it worse!" adds Aidan. "Quiet! Both of you!" exclaims Henry entering the room. "We need to stay focused, or you'll have the same fate as Jack, Sam, and Ethan. Do you want that?" says Henry. Both Aidan and Brendan shake their heads no. "Then we need to keep our heads straight." lectures Henry. Aidan exhales and begins to calm down, "What's next?" asks Aidan. "We're gonna blow this place to kingdom come. We're gonna escape through the main ventilation unit. Their is a tube that leads to the surface which will get you boys home." says Henry preparing his things. "And how exactly are you gonna blow this place up?" asks Brendan. "With the push of this button." says Henry pointing at his keyboard. "But we're not gonna push that until we're ready." adds Henry. "Sounds like a solid plan, but how will we get out in time?" asks Brendan. "The power station takes five minutes to power up, that will give us plenty of time to get out of here." explains Henry. Brendan nods in understanding. "Let's get out of here. It's time you boys go home." says Henry putting on his backpack. Brendan and Aidan follow close behind as he exits the room. "Wait here." says Henry as he walks back into the chamber. Henry walks up to his computer and exhales. He looks down at his keyboard and hesitates with his finger hovering over the button. Henry pushes the button setting the endgame in motion. Henry walks out and motions for Brendan and Aidan to follow.

Jack helps Ethan down the hall making sure he gets out. Jack reaches a door covered in dents and scratches. "This is it..." says Jack letting go of Ethan. "We're getting out of here" says Jack as he pulls down on the large handle. Jack pushes on the door,it opens with a loud creak. Inside the room is a large fan, but it seems to be destroyed, just as Coffin said. Jack extends his hand out to Ethan helping him into the room. Before Jack and Ethan can make their way to the fan, a robotic female voice comes over the loud speaker. "Power Startup sequence initiated. Power restart in t-minus five minutes." says the voice. "We need to get out of here." says Jack speeding up his pace. "Wait" says Ethan stopping Jack, "Before we get out of here...Why did you do it? Why did you kill Sam?" asks Ethan looking in Jack's eyes. Jack looks down at his feet, "He went crazy, you saw in the tape. I know the audio was corrupted so you couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was saying he could hear voices. He went nuts and attacked me. I-I had no choice, I wasn't thinking straight so I acted in the moment." says Jack still looking down. Ethan puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, "I don't blame you for what you did. It was crazy and unnecessary but I don't blame you. I've forgiven you for that. So let's get out of here." says Ethan with a smile on his face.

Author Notes: Hey guys! This one's a lot shorter, but I wanted to set up the end game. Before you go I wanna apologize. I've been writing this book on my phone as I don't have a computer. It's hard writing with the software I have so I do my best with what I have. This means my stories can be hard to read and I am sincerely sorry for that. I've received messages from people about this issue and I've attempted to go back and fix the earlier chapters but it screws with the formatting and makes it even harder to read. When I finish this story and make the inevitable sequel I promise I'll do my best to make it as smooth and easy to read as possible. Anyway that's all from me. Best Wishes (And have a wholesome thanksgiving!). -Ethan


	9. End Game

Henry walks fast with the two remaining teenagers close behind him. "The power restart will happen in about five minutes. This will blow this place to kingdom come, so we have to be out of here before that happens." says Henry not even looking back. "What about the animatronics?" asks Aidan staying close behind Henry. "The substance that allows their souls to hide in the suits, remnant, is extremely susceptible to fire. The fire from the explosion will burn them away ending this horror story." Explains Henry as he opens a door. Before Henry can even fully make it through the door, "Stop!" he loudly whispers as he walks through the door way. "Mr. Henry...Where do you think you're going?" says a childish feminine voice. "Elizabeth...What do you want?" says Henry remaining cautious. "You know I can't let you leave. Father won't allow it." says the animatronic at the end of the hallway. "You don't have to listen to him. You can let me leave. Your father won't hear of this, I promise you." responds Henry. The animatronic, Scrap Baby, takes a step closer. "I know there were more of you." says Baby her eyes narrowing, "Lefty found a teenager near dead on the floor. She insisted that she save him for her...experiments." says Baby giggling. Aidan steps out from behind Henry, "You have Ethan?" Where is he?" says Aidan trying to keep back his rage. "You act like I know, he was gone the last time Lefty was there. Probably died trying to escape." says Baby toying with Aidan's emotions. Brendan hits Aidan on the back of the head, "We DID leave him! I told you we could've saved him!" says Brendan whispering loudly. Aidan looks at Brendan and looks back at Baby. Before Baby can say anything, she's cut off by a voice over the intercom, "Power restart in t-minus 4 minutes." says the voice. "Sounds like you have somewhere to be." says Baby as she takes another step closer. "It would be a shame if you didn't make it on time." she says as she takes another step, and another, and another. Baby extends her large claw outwards reaching for Henry and the two teenagers. Henry turns around to run out the door they came through, but standing there is Springtrap blocking the doorway. "Hello Henry..." says Springtrap as he takes a step through the doorway. "It really was a pain breaking out of that chamber you and your little rats trapped me in." Henry takes a step back from the hulking animatronic. "I've been waiting years for this opportunity. All these years you've been chasing and chasing, but now you're here with nothing else to chase." says Springtrap his hands twitching. "William...You know it doesn't have to come to this. You can just let us walk away and we can pretend this never happened." says Henry out of options. "Do you think I'm stupid Henry? I know what that power reset will do. You're gonna blow this place sky high and burn away our remnant. I'm gonna make sure you burn with us..." says Springtrap as he and Baby get closer and closer.

Jack hoists himself onto the lone ladder in the ventilation shaft. He helps Ethan up and lets him start climbing. Ethan slowly but surely starts climbing the ladder with Jack following close behind. "How are you wounds Ethan? Any worse?" asks Jack looking back making sure no one else is following him. "The bandages will do the job for now, but I'll need to get to a hospital as soon as we can." says Ethan lifting his arms slowly. "How did you even get in that room? You looked awful." asks Jack. "One of the animatronics found me on the ground. I was hurt bad by one of the other ones. Anyway it brought me to that room and hooked me up to that machine. It wanted to keep me alive for some reason." says Ethan between breathes as he climbs. "Weird" responds Jack. Ethan stops climbing and Jack almost runs into him. "Why are you stopping?" asks Jack curiously. "There's a hatch, the handle is all rusted. I'm not sure if it will open." says Ethan in a worried tone. "Are you able to move over so I can help you push?" asks Jack. Ethan nods and pushes himself out of the way as much as possible. "Try that" says Ethan. Jack works his way up and grips the rusted handle. "On 3. 3...2...1...Push!" says Jack as he turns the handle. With all the strength they can muster, Ethan and Jack push up with their backs on the hatch. The hatch groans and creaks but it doesn't budge. "One more time. Push!" Ethan and Jack hurl themselves upwards onto the hatch. With a loud snap, the door swings open revealing the cloudy night sky above. Rain pours down into the hatch. Jack helps Ethan out of the hatch, then he soon follows. Ethan collapses onto his knees and looks up towards the rainy sky. The rain drips down his skin and starts washing all the dirt and grime off of him. Jack climbs out of the hatch and lies down on the wet ground and closes his eyes. "W-Where are we?" asks Jack panting. "Looks like w-we're somewhere in town. I think we're in an alley behind some buildings." Says Ethan lying down onto his back. "W-We made it..." says Jack as he stands up. "We made it!" shouts Jack as he thrusts is arms into the air. "Yeah we did..." says Ethan still panting on the ground. "Where do we go from here?" asks Ethan as he sits up. "I dunno. Let's head out and find some help." says Jack as he extends his hand outwards towards Ethan. Ethan grabs his hand and pulls himself up off the ground. The two start walking out of the dark alley way.

Henry looks to his left and right, an animatronic on both sides. "Stop!" says a female voice from the ventilation system. Coffin breaks down through the grate covering the ventilation shafts. She jumps down and looks up, her eyes glowing red. "He's mine..." she says as she strides behind Baby. Baby swings her large claw at Coffin. Coffin grabs the claw mid-swing and twists it shredding the wires connected to Baby's torso. Coffin swings her other arm around and grabs a hold of Baby's face. Coffin starts tearing and shredding chunk after chunk off of Baby. Springtrap runs towards the fight to help his daughter. Henry sees an opening, "Follow me!" shouts Henry as he runs through the doorway Springtrap was blocking. Springtrap grabs Coffin's hand that's on Baby's face. Springtrap pulls the arm down thrusting Coffin to the ground. Coffin uses her other arm to grab Springtrap's jaw. Coffin pulls down and tears Springtrap's jaw clean off. Springtrap stumbles backwards from the sudden blow. Uses her non-claw hand to grab some of the wires that are jutting from Coffin's chest. Baby pulls as hard as she can on the wires. Coffin shrieks as her innards are pulled. Springtrap maneuvers his way behind Coffin. He grabs some of the wires that are poking out of the back of Coffin's head. Just as Baby did, Springtrap pulls as hard as he can. Coffin falls onto the ground as she is pulled from two different directions. Just as it seems Coffin is about to give up, the wires Baby is pulling on snap. Baby falls to the ground still holding the ends of the wires. Coffin sees this an opportunity, she spins around causing Springtrap to lose hold of the wires. Coffin reaches down by Springtrap's neck and grabs a hold of the spring lock crank. Coffin starts turning the crank. Springtrap's innards shift and snap as the spring locks battle with the decaying human remains inside of him. With one hard turn, Springtrap's remains finally give way causing the endoskeleton to retract to the sides of the suit. Blood and bodily fluids spray all over the floor. Springtrap falls to the floor limp as he no longer has control of the endoskeleton. Coffin lets go of Springtrap and turns her attention to Baby. Coffin thrusts herself forward and grabs a hold of Baby's head. With one hard turn from Coffin, Baby's head snaps clean off. Coffin drops Baby's head and climbs back into the ventilation system to chase after Henry.

"The main ventilation unit is just ahead! We're almost there!" says Henry running with Aidan and Brendan close behind. Henry, Aidan, and Brendan run through the door way into the main ventilation unit. Ahead of them is the ladder the leads straight to the surface. "Attention. Power restart in t-minus 2 minutes." says the voice over the intercom. "Let's get out of here!" says Brendan running towards the ladder. "Not so fast..." says Coffin as she jumps down from the ceiling. "You're not leaving...No one is. You will stay down here with me...forever" says Coffin as she breaks out into an evil laugh. "Isn't it funny Henry? Years ago you and I were in this very same room. That time you got away...this time you won't" says Coffin as her eyes narrow on Henry. Aidan sneaks off to the side out of her peripheral vision. He quietly picks up a large wrench off of the floor. As Coffin still speaks to Henry, Aidan sneaks up behind Coffin. With one swift swing, Aidan bashes the wrench into Coffin's already small legs knocking her off of her feet. "Run!" says Aidan to Henry. Henry runs as fast as he can towards Aidan. Coffin gets up off of the floor and grabs Henry's leg. "Not so fast..." she says as she slams Henry into the wall. "Attention. Power Restart in t-minus 30 seconds" says the voice of the intercom. Brendan runs and grabs Aidan. "We're getting out of here!" says Brendan as he sprints towards the ladder. Aidan looks back at Henry who is cornered by Coffin. Aidan hesitates for a moment, could he really leave Henry? After everything he did for them? Aidan closes his eyes and runs towards the ladder. Henry sees Aidan and Brendan climbing swiftly up the ladder. "Hey! Where are you going?! You can't leave me! I saved you! You little bastards! Get back here!" Screams Henry in rage. "Attention. Power restart in t-minus 10...9...8..." says the voice of the intercom. Brendan makes it to the top and looks down at Aidan. "Come on Aidan! You're almost there! Faster!" pleads Brendan. "6...5...4...3..." says the voice. Aidan hurries his pace as the countdown almost reaches zero. "2...1...Power restart initiated" says the voice. The lights down in the facility flicker for a moment. Then...*BANG!* An ear splitting explosion rocks the facility. Fire floods through the hallways. Henry, still pinned down by Coffin sees the large inferno barreling towards the ventilation unit. "NOOOOOO!" screams Henry as the room is consumed by flames. Aidan jumps up to the surface and quickly backs away from the small opening. Fire shoots out of the small hole like a busted fire hydrant. Aidan and Brendan back away from the hole. The fire eventually stops, leaving just the sound of rain hitting concrete. "We did it..." says Brendan. Aidan smiles and stands up. Brendan looks around and sees police and fire department lights flashing just outside of the alley way they are in. The two teens make their way over to them.

Author's Notes: WOO! That was fun! This one took a little longer cause I wanted to do it right. I'm gonna do one more epilogue chapter and then I'm gonna take a break for a bit. I might add on to this story later. Only time will tell! Anyway thanks to everyone who read this and all the previous chapters. It means a lot to me.


	10. Reconnected

Aidan and Brendan turn the corner and see fire trucks and police cars blocking the street from both sides. They look to their left and see an ambulance screaming down the road next to them. "Hey! You two!" says someone running towards them. As the person get's closer they realize it's one of detective officers. He's not dressed like any of the other officers, he's wearing jeans and a brown leather jacket with a white shirt. The man finally reaches them, "A-Are you two okay? You came from that hatch right there right? W-We saw fire spewing out of it. You guys are lucky to be alive." says the officer. "Y-Yeah we're okay." says Aidan still a little shaken. "Come with me" the officer says as he puts his hands on their shoulders. He leads the two teenagers towards the ensemble of fire trucks and police cars. "I'm Officer Quinton. I'll be taking care of you and your friends." says Quinton. "Our friends? Are Jack and Ethan out here?!" asks Aidan looking around desperately. "Yeah. They're loading one of them into the ambulance. You might wanna hurry if you wanna catch them before they leave." says Quinton. Aidan runs off to look for his friends, Brendan soon follows. Aidan weaves through police cars and finally sees Jack helping load Ethan into an ambulance. "Jack!" shouts Brendan running towards them. Jack looks around trying to find where the voice came from. He makes eye contact with Brendan. Brendan collides with Jack as he gives him a hug. "Man I thought you were dead. I was worried to death man." says Brendan letting go of Jack. Brendan moves aside and Aidan stands there motionless. Jack and Aidan make eye contact. "Aidan...I-" says Jack as he is cut off by Aidan. "Don't say anything. I can't forgive you for killing Sam, but if it wasn't for you...I don't think Ethan would be here right now. So you have my thanks" says Aidan. Jack nods in appreciation. Brendan looks back and sees Quinton running through cars looking for the teenagers. He finally spots them and runs over. "N-Now that you're all back together. We need to talk, your parents have been notified and are all on their way. I'm sure they will be happy to see you. We're all meeting tomorrow at the hospital with Ethan. We need to talk about what happened down there." says Quinton. All the teens nod. One of the paramedics comes around and closes the back of the ambulance. He hops back in and the ambulance speeds off to the hospital. The rest of the boys all reunite with their parents and go home.

The next morning, all the boys are in the waiting room of the hospital to see Ethan. "What are we gonna tell him about Sam." whispers Brendan. "We'll lie" says Aidan. "What?" says Jack in confusion. "Why do you want to defend me?" he adds. "Because I don't blame you for what you did. It was a sticky situation and you did what you had to do. I may not agree with it but it's in the past now. Besides, I don't think you want to go to jail." laughs Aidan. Jack and Brendan laugh along as well. Aidan has finally seemed to come to terms with what has happened. Quinton walks around the corner and motions for the teens to follow him. They follow close behind them until they come to a door. Quinton lightly knocks and opens it. In the room is Ethan lying on a hospital bed with all of his wounds properly stitched up. Quinton gestures for the others to sit down. Once everyone is comfortable, Quinton speaks up. "I'm assuming you boys know you were not supposed to be at that attraction in the first place. But considering everything that happened down there we're not gonna punish you boys for it. What we want is to know what happened down there." he explains. Quinton opens a file and sets it down onto a small foldable table in front of the bed. Ethan sits up to get a good look at it. "Look familiar?" asks Quinton as he spreads pictures across the table. "It's Henry..." remarks Aidan pointing at one of the pictures. "Who?" asks Quinton as he picks up the picture. "Henry. He was the reason we got out of there alive. He had some elaborate plan to blow the place up. That's why you saw fire spewing out of that hatch." explains Ethan, his voice still raspy. Quinton nods,"Where is he now?" asks Quinton concerned. "Dead" says Aidan bluntly. "What? How?" Questions Quinton. "He got caught in the explosion, he didn't make it out in time." says Brendan. "You mean Henry's dead? Dang..." says Ethan leaning back. "What about these three people here?" asks Quinton pointing at the other pictures. The boys look closely but don't seem to recognize them. "This one here is William Afton...Presumed dead years ago." says Quinton pointing at a picture of a middle aged man. "So that's what he looked like..." says Jack. "You know him?" asks Quinton. "In theory...yes" says Ethan, "What was left of him at least." he adds. "His soul was trapped in an old animatronic suit somehow." adds Brendan. Quinton nods and writes some notes down into his notebook.

After the questioning, Quinton lets the boys go. Before Brendan, Aidan, and Jack can leave the room, Quinton stops them. "Before you go. You cannot tell anyone about what happened. I have a feeling this isn't over, so for now keep this quiet unless told otherwise by me." he explains. All the boys nod and leave the room. "Thanks for not ratting me out." says Jack walking down the hallway with his two friends. "No Problem. You don't deserve jail time...I just feel bad for Sam's parents." says Aidan frowning. "I'm gonna live with that guilt for the rest of my life." says Jack staring straight ahead. "You'll be fine. You didn't have a choice, you did what you had to do." adds Brendan. "I hope so..." says Jack. All three boys exit the hospital and back into the world they were cut off from.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. So that was a great story to write, I'm for sure gonna add on to this later. But for now I'm gonna take a break and collect my thoughts on what I want to do with the story and the characters. Sure this story wasn't very good, but I had a blast writing it. So I wanna thank everyone who made it through the terrible formatting and slower chapters to this point. Thanks for reading. -Ethan


End file.
